1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as an integrated circuit (IC) chip with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to a land grid array connector adapted for receiving a land grid package (LGP) therein and electrically connecting the LGP with a PCB.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Land grid array (LGA) connector for connecting a Land Grid Package (LGP) with a printed circuit board (PCB) is widely used in the field of electrical connectors. The LGP typically comprises a plurality of pads in a lower surface thereof for connecting with corresponding contacts of the connector, and the LGP is disposed in proper predetermined position. Because of the high density of the contacts, any position missing of the LGP and the connector will increase the stability of the connector.
Referring to FIGS. 4–5, a conventional Land Grid Array (LGA) connector is illustrated. The LGA connector 6 comprises an insulative base 61 mounted on a printed circuit board (not shown), a stiffener 62 defined around the base 61, a metal clip 63 pivotably engaged on one end of the stiffener 62, and a lever 64 engaged on an opposite end of the stiffener 62 for fastening the clip 63 onto the base 61. The base 61 defines a multiplicity of terminal passageways (not labeled) in matrix array, for interferentially receiving a number of electrical contacts (not labeled) therein.
The clip 63 is substantially rectangular. A pair of arched clasps 631 extends from one end of the clip 63 for pivotably engaging with the stiffener 62, and the opposite end defines an extending portion 632 for engaging with the lever 64. The extending portion 632 comprises a transition portion 6321 and a pressed portion 6322 connecting with the transition portion 6321. The transition portion 6321 extends slantly towards the base 61, and the pressed portion 6322 is substantially parallel to the base 61.
The stiffener 62 comprises a bottom surface 621 and a plurality of side walls 622 extending upwardly from the bottom surface 621. One of the side walls 622 defines a pair of slots 623 for engaging with the arched clasps 631 of the clip 63. The lever 64 comprises an operation portion 641 and an axis portion 642, and the axis portion 642 comprises a pressing portion 6422 in the middle thereof for pressing the pressed portion 6322 of the clip 63.
In use, the clip 63 is first rotated to a vertical open position, and the LGP 7 is seated onto a predetermined position of the base 61. Then the clip 63 is rotated to a horizontal close position. When the clip 63 is fittingly attached on LGP 7, the operation portion 641 of the lever 64 is actuated, and the pressing portion 6422 presses the transition portion 6321. The operation portion 641 is continuously rotated, the pressing portion 6422 moves from the slant pressed portion 6321 to the pressed portion 6322. During rotating, the pressing portion 6422 pushes the clip 63 to move towards the side wall 622 that defines the slots 623. The moving clip 63 will inevitably drive the LGP simultaneity, for the friction therebetween. Therefore, the LGP will move relative to the base 61 and the contacts that connect with the pads of the LGP 7.
However, one problem with this type of LGA connector is that the moved LGP will be away from its predetermined position, and the connecting between the pads of the LGP and the contacts is prone to miss. Therefore, the reliability of the mechanical and electrical performance is decreased.
In view of the above, a new LGA connector which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.